


the wants of a god-loving girl

by geckosandstarks



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, But also, F/M, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Marking, Older Man/Younger Man, Rated e for second chapter probably, Smut, Smut here too, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckosandstarks/pseuds/geckosandstarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth Gecko is not a good man, but Kate wants him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wants of a god-loving girl

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive any grammar/spelling/general meh-ness of this piece as I got carried away and wrote it at 1am.

Kate isn't quite sure what they are, other than that they are a mess. It's been three months since the events of the titty twister, the loss of her father and brother stinging like an open wound that refuses to heal.

She can see that Seth feels the same about Richie, the way his eyes drift shut when the name is mentioned, his hands twitching as though to reach for the poison he keeps hidden away. (As if she's a child. As if she is so naïve she wouldn't know that he was high the second she got to the motel room and saw him curled up on the tiny bed, groaning and mumbling incessantly to himself about the world, laughing as tears trailed down his cheeks.)

She should hate him, she knows logically, and she thinks that part of her does. A younger, innocent, god-loving Christian girl with the picture perfect family to match - that's still part of her, and that her truly does despise Seth Gecko, as though she would despise the works of the devil (which he is, sometimes).

There's a larger part of her though, a darker, more dangerous girl - one in loss of her morals, and with no hope of belief of any kind of God, that doesn't hate him. Worse, she thinks that this girl she's becoming, hardened by tragedy and loss, *wants* the works of the devil.

That *wants* Seth Gecko.

It's a disturbing realization, and one that she stumbles upon almost completely accidentally.

Look, let's just put it out there, alright? Seth Gecko is attractive. He's all cheekbones and dark, broody eyes, and he's so handsome he makes her eyes hurt sometimes.

But Kate's seen lots of attractive people - they're on TV, in magazine covers, some even live a couple of doors down from her in Bethel.

(Used to, she means. Used to live down from her.)

The point is, is that they're everywhere, and Seth's dark eyes and pretty face, as wonderful as they are to look at, are not why she wants him. They are not what draw her into a state of rosy cheeks and a delicious ache between her legs when she wakes from a particularly satisfying dream (though, admittley, his face definitely doesn't discourage the slickness between her legs).

More so, it is the fact that there is an inexplicable, unnonetheless, undeniable bond between the two. The tragedy that had tore them apart as individuals, stitches them together as partners. Albiet, jagged, not-quite-right stitches that cut across each other and stand out glaringly on their skin - but it is a bond nonetheless, and one that hangs around Kate like chains.

To her, this unspoken, underlying partnership is not enough. She wants *more* of it, more of him, as though some parts of her believe jamming their broken pieces together will form something whole.

Ugly and outlandish, but still whole.

So she begins to leave the hints for him like a trail, encouraging him to follow the path to seek the reward at the end of it. She starts off subtle, holding his gaze for only a second too long before looking away, and grazing her hand over his as she passes him something, fighting the strange urge to smirk. When these result in no immediate response, she grows bolder in her attempts at seduction, not shutting the bathroom door properly when she takes a shower, so that it drifts ajar while she runs her hands over her body slowly, almost moaning as she runs the cheap bar of soap over her skin. She'll then trot into the room in little more than a handtowel to cover her deceny, her legs clearly visible and the top of her breasts hinting out beneath the towel. She throws an almost sultry smile at him then, fighting the urge to drift towards him so he can rip the towel off of her.

Her flirting achieves little to no results, however, with Seth either ignoring her attempts and fixing her in place with such a look that she feels 8, and not 18. In fact, she is close to abandoning her attempts entirely, when one night, Seth stumbles into their room, clearly intoxicated.

"You're back early." She remarks as he fumbles with the room key, not turning from where she stands at the small kitchenette, making herself a sandwich.

He whips around and stares at her with dull, bloodshot eyes. "What, they run out of liquor or something?' She asks skeptically, crossing her arms as she regards him, sandwich somewhat forgotten.

He says nothing, but stalks towards her, tripping over himself in his druken state. He keeps on, though, until he has her backed up against the counter, arms framing either side of her body as his hands clench the counter.

Her eyes go wide, staring at him in shock as his drops his head to the crook of her neck, nose brushing against the skin there. She gasps slightly, with this being the first time he'd touched her in months.

"Smell so good, Katie." He whispers, so close that his lips brush against her neck as he talks.

"Always smell so good." Kate closes her eyes, tilting her head back. "Always teasin' me, aren't you, Katie?" He questions, hands resting on her waist delicately.

She looks at him, eyes crashing as he blinks slowly up at her, a slow, lazy grin crawling onto his lips.

"Tell me," He says, teeth scraping against her neck through her pleasured gasp.

"Tell me to stop."

Kate kisses him before he can say anything else.

It's greedy and quick and rough, and all that she'd wanted it to be, and as he pulls on her hair roughly to tilt her head back, she moans.

His hands clench around her hips, trailing down to her thighs to lift her onto the counter as he pulls on her bottom lip, sinking his teeth into it.

She groans out his name desperately, hands pulling his shirt out of his jeans as she slips her fingers to his skin, burning beneath her touch.

He rips his mouth away from hers to kiss violently down her neck, teeth and tongue pressing down so much so that she can almost feel the marks he will leave. As he nips the lovebites into her skin, she gasps out his name freely, her nails scraping down his back as his teeth sink soley into her neck.

She runs her hand down his shirt, and with a violent tug, sends the buttons flying, tearing the offending clothing away. She proceeds to peel away his white undershirt, pressing her mouth against his chest and tightening her hold on him as she sucks marks into his tan skin, smirking as he groans out her name and fists her hair in his hands.

He picks her up again, quite suddenly, and slams her back against the door as she locks her angles around him, moaning.

They kiss so violently that their teeth clash, and Seth's desperately tugging away Kate's shirt when someone suddenly knocks sharply on the door.

Kate is too absorbed in the pre-sex haze to immediantly notice it, but as reality quite literally comes knocking, Seth's eyes fill with a dreaded realization when he looks over her, reddened lips and mused hair, with angry red and purple marks littering her otherwise pale chest, and her shirt hanging half off her frame, a tear in the side.

He gently pulls her off of him, shaking his head at her confusion and pulling open the door to the manager complaining of the noise.

When he closes the door and looks back at Kate, she knows immediantly that their breif moment has passed, and he will not be taking another one. They stare at each other, and as Kate moves towards him, why she is not entirely sure, he shakes his head frantically and tears out of the door, slamming it behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> will almost certainly be posting a chapter two very sooooon!


End file.
